Wet Tanaka
by Rain n Dream
Summary: When Tanaka starts having odd dreams about his teammates, his mind feels more absent than ever. What happens when those dreams reveal to be not too far from reality? PWP, SMUT, MxM.
**WET TANAKA**

Tanaka's First Dream.

 _OKAY so this is a PWP, smutty Haikyuu! pic for all of your fappers. I'm really hot about this anime so I've been writing some smutty stuff. Things may look unrealistic or moving too fast but all of it will be explained later, though story doesn't really matter here._

 _Please like and comment, subscribe and such. This will make me post more._

 **ALSO:** I take requests - I can write you a one shot of a ship you'd like or add a chapter here of that same ship. Just message me! (I prefer you asking for a smuty story).

 _Thanks!_

* * *

There wasn't much Tanaka could have said about his recent state of mind.

First, in his latest dream that crossed his mind last night, Tanaka recalled the images of his teammates faces appeareaing in his mind more than once and in various ways. One of them did not stop bothering him, however.

The bald-headed junior was in the lockers room, as he recalled - after an awfully short practice. Everyone had left already, with the exception of one of his teammates and best friends.

"Oi, Ryu-kun. You still here?" The short boy asked. The blonde portion of his hair lit under the lights of the room as he stepped inside in nothing but his briefs only.

"Mm. I haven't taken a shower yet," he said. "I'm getting something to eat later, you should come, Yuu-kun." He said as he stripped from his shirt, and then his pants.

Nishinoya flashed a soft smile as he walked to him. "Eh, that's lame. I don't want to eat." He asked.

"-Nande?" Tanaka's eyes widened. Didn't he always want to eat.

"I want to fuck." Nishinoya said and stripped from his briefs.

Tanaka blinked. What? And why, most of all. Surely, they would have random chatter about girls and tits, but where did this come from?

"I don't think I can help you with that, Bakka! Don't you have a girlfriend already?" Not that Tanaka had one, to begin with.

"No, idiot! Why would I want a girlfriend? I've got you. So shut up, Tanaka." With that, Nishinoya pushed his friend down on the bench, and climbed on top.

"What are you doing, asshole?!"

"Shut up! You want this!" Noya's warm, though small, hand reached to grip Tanaka's package through the underwear.

Tanaka was to refuse at first, until he felt how good it was. It felt amazing, and Noya was so skilled in this. Soon, the thick, large cock had become hardened and grow in the guy's underwear. Noya removed them slowly before tossing them to the ground.

"Fuck me, Tanaka-San! You know you want to do it!" He spoke.

"Are you crazy?! I don't," he looked up at him, his face totally red. "B-but it feels good, bakka."

"See?" Noya grinned.

Noya spit in his palm before reaching for the giant cock, and rubbed it with his spit. The same he did to his own anus, so that it wouldn't hurt when he decided to slid down on the thing.

Boy, did he take it in. Nishinoya basically slammed himself on the cock, shouting in pain.

"FUCK!" He yelled out loud. "SHIT!"

"What are you doing?! Of course it would hurt!" Tanaka couldn't believe it. He was inside another male - inside his best friend, most of all.

"But it fells so good, Ryu-san. I feel amazing being connected with you! What are friends for?" He questioned.

Everything that Noya was saying made no sense to the junior, whose cock throbbed inside Noya's tight, gaping mancunt.

"T-then move," Tanaka breath heavily. "Start moving..."

Nishinoya did exactly that. Before soon, he began sliding himself down on the shaft, and up to pull away from it, only to slam himself down again.

Tanaka let out strong, deep groans as his best friend was milking his manhood. Sex was amazing, heck - and Nishinoya was tighter than any other girl Tanaka had touched before.

"Motto, ne- motto, Ryu..." He pleaded as he closed his eyes in pure pleasure, hands resting on the toned chest as he bounced himself on Tanaka's cock.

"Nggh- Sugoi-" Tanaka muttered under his breath, silently enough so Noya wouldn't hear.

Soon enough, he felt his climax approaching. "I'm close...!"

Nishinoya didn't stop. "Motto, Ryu! Motto, ne! Inside me," he moaned as he rode him more, twisted his ass around to squeeze the cock in his inner walls.

Tanaka didn't waist much time, instead just letting his load shoot from his cock and fill the insides of Nishinoya, warm and sticky inside him.

Nishinoya ceased riding him only once he felt the cock was completely dried. Still down in his cock, he breath heavily with a smile, before his body collapsed on top of Tanaka's sweaty form.

"Was it good?"

Tanaka couldn't answer. When he tried to open his mouth, it all turned black, and before he knew it, Noya's weight was suddenly absent from his body.

Before he knew it, Tanaka woke up in his bed.

 _"The hell..."_

Holding his hand against his face, Tanaka felt immense head.  
Below, and under the covers, he reached to touch and feel his private area.

"...?!"

And he was really, **really** wet.


End file.
